


rachel in the dark room

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	rachel in the dark room

Большую часть своей сознательной жизни Нейтан провёл в кабинете психиатра; его заставляли смотреть на чернильные кляксы, проводили кучу тестов с одними и теми же повторяющимися вопросами — пытались залезть в душу и голову, — но всё сводилось к одному результату: Нейтану прописывали лекарства. Снотворное, антидепрессанты, нейролептики; если бы Нейтан решил торговать колёсами, которые без дела грудой валялись в его аптечке, то за пару недель стал бы богаче отца. 

«Утёр бы нос ублюдку», — с усмешкой думал в такие моменты Нейтан. 

Он перепробовал всё, на что его пытались подсадить мозгоправы, но легче не становилось. После диазепама Нейтан спал как убитый, а если начинались кошмары, не мог проснуться. Из-за рисперидона мучился головной болью и не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться. Иногда Нейтану казалось, что врачи во главе с отцом намеренно пытаются свести его с ума. Он нигде не чувствовал себя в безопасности, минуты успокоения наступали слишком редко — в основном когда он брался за фотоаппарат или садился рисовать. 

А потом в жизни Нейтана появился Марк Джефферсон и сказал, что может помочь. Нейтан не принимал таблетки с тех пор, как Марк согласился сделать его своим Учеником. То, что предложил Марк, было гораздо лучше и сильнее любой химии.

— Почему она? — спросил Нейтан, выдыхая сигаретный дым со словами. Он никак не мог справиться с дрожью в руках и ногах, в последние недели такое случалось часто. — Почему ты захотел именно её?  
— Не я захотел. Мы захотели, — поправил его Марк.

Нейтан глубоко затянулся от тлеющей в пальцах сигареты, наблюдая, как Учитель ходил с фотокамерой вокруг связанной Рейчел Эмбер. Он мог часами смотреть на то, как Марк работает — это завораживало, вгоняло в состояние, близкое к трансу. Их связь была почти интимной; Нейтан с детской жадностью впитывал каждое слово, каждый жест. В те моменты, когда Марк говорил «мы», Нейтан чувствовал, как к горлу подступают слёзы. 

У Рейчел были красивые глаза, особенно сейчас — безэмоциональные, остекленевшие; её губы дрожали. Нейтан не мог сказать точно, сколько они снимали её здесь, в проявочной, он потерял счёт времени, судить можно было разве что по горе окурков в пепельнице и почти опустевшей бутылке виски.

— Поможешь мне сегодня? — Марк отложил фотоаппарат в сторону и взял шприц.   
Нейтан нервно облизнулся.   
— Конечно, — прохрипел он.

Раньше Нейтану приходилось делать уколы матери — у той нередко случались нервные припадки, — но сегодня всё было иначе. Рейчел не понимала, где она и что происходит, поэтому даже не пыталась сопротивляться. Хотя у неё всё равно ничего бы не вышло — скотч крепко перетягивал запястья и лодыжки. Она перевела на Нейтана расфокусированный взгляд и шепнула одними губами:

— Какого хрена?..

Он сделал ей укол в шею — сработала память тела, даже с трясущимися руками Нейтан помнил, как это нужно делать, — отложил шприц на столик и растерянно посмотрел на Марка. Наверное, что-то такое мог испытывать человек, который секунду назад обрёл единение с богом: лёгкость, пустоту и ясность мысли одновременно. Нейтан не знал, что со всем этим делать, пока Марк не вложил ему в руки свой фотоаппарат.

— Ты уже решил, как назовёшь снимок?

Рейчел не двигалась. И молчала. Нейтан готов был поклясться, что и не дышала тоже. Он посмотрел на неё через объектив. Даже когда глаза застелила мутная пелена, Нейтан не сразу понял, что плачет. Кто ещё, если не Марк, поделится с ним такой силой? И властью.

— Рейчел в Тёмной Комнате, — наконец проговорил Нейтан. И нажал на кнопку.


End file.
